


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by JackHawksmoor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHawksmoor/pseuds/JackHawksmoor
Summary: sometimes, you get what you need.





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

In the moment before he died, Harry Hart thought of no one. Of nothing. The loneliness and regret of that realization ate him whole. He was not a human being in his last second of existence. He was only regret. Nothing else.

A gunshot, and obliteration. Obliteration felt like peeling strips off wallpaper. His mind coming to pieces in long ragged wisps. There were butterflies under the paper, and they burst forth, cluttering up the room.

He waved them clear of his face with one hand, careful not to drop the dog.

The butterflies cleared (the dog, he had to protect the dog), and Eggsy was standing there. Something had gone wrong. Time had passed. Everything was tilted and confused. But he was holding a nostalgically familiar puppy, and Eggsy was smiling at him, huge and teary-eyed. 

Harry had thought of no one, and had nothing. Then quick as a muzzle flash, Eggsy was somehow there, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck like a boy, up on his tiptoes. Like a child greeting their father at the end of a long trip. Harry leaned his head against Eggsy’s shoulder, touched. Eggsy had always been forthright with his emotions, but feeling it directed at him was suddenly, wonderfully soothing. It left him warm, and (for some reason), utterly relieved. That last, gunshot echo of shocking loneliness faded away.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmured, his arms and thoughts suddenly full. Boy and dog. Eggsy smelled like familiar, expensive aftershave, and gripped Harry around the neck like he was afraid Harry could vanish at any moment. All of a sudden Harry was almost on his knees with how grateful he was that Eggsy was there. 

Good lord, that was his brand of aftershave, wasn’t it-

Kingsman aftershave. The scent went sour in the presence of airborne contaminants- Eggsy shouldn’t be- he wasn’t an agent, that was why they had argued just before-

-Valentine shot him in the face. 

For a split second Harry was there again, looking down the barrel of the gun. It shook in Valentine’s hand, just a little, but he was too close to miss. There was other people’s blood on Harry’s suit. All those people...

Harry pushed Eggsy back with a thrill of alarm. “Eggsy! We have to stop him, Valentine has a device-”

Eggsy grabbed at him. “It’s all right Harry, it’s sorted, it’s sorted!” he said, all in earnest. Harry froze, and Eggsy grinned brightly. “We’ve got some catching up to do.” He tilted his head in a 'come with me' gesture. It was offhandedly inclusive, as though they were immediately and obviously a team. Suspicion that felt something like delight started to simmer. He looked at Eggsy’s hand on his arm.

He had a wristwatch right out of fitting room three. Kingsman aftershave and a regulation haircut.

Emotion swelled up in Harry’s chest, not quite pride and just shy of exultation. The face of Eggsy’s father was suddenly bright and clear in his mind. He was going to find Arthur and laugh in that old snob’s face.

Harry had obviously missed a few things, and in their (their!) business, that was something that needed to be addressed immediately. But Eggsy was beaming at Harry like he adored him, and the bright-eyed terrier in Harry’s arms was licking determinedly at his fingers, and the only thing Harry could think was that loneliness and regret seemed very, very far away.


End file.
